1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method, system, and program for archiving files.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organizations may need to retain and archive electronic files (where a file comprises a document, record, or any other data structure storing code or data that may be represented in a hierarchical file system) in storage for an extended period of time due to internal corporate requirements or external regulatory or legal requirements. For instance, government regulators may require that certain files remain archived for a minimum period of time. Companies in regulated industries, such as securities and financial organizations, defense contractors, etc., may be required to archive certain documents. Further, government agencies may also be required to archive files. Yet further, organizations subject to a government proceeding, such as litigation, may also be subject to a file retention policy. An organization may also archive documents for backup and storage, and versioning. A storage system often includes some archival software to manage the archival of files at different locations that are retained according to a policy. Such archival software may maintain a database of archived files. Use of the archival software may require significant user training and management, as well as a stand alone application program. Archival software typically features customized graphical user interfaces (GUIs) and application program interfaces (APIs) to interface with the operating system to perform archival related operations.
One archival data storage technology referred to as WORM (for write once, read many) involves archiving data to a storage media, such as optical disks, that can only be written to once. One disadvantage of using optical disks is that their access rates are slow, especially when the disks are maintained in an auto-changer that needs to mechanically access a disk from a slot and insert the accessed disk into a disk drive to access.
To avoid some of the drawbacks of using optical disks, some archival system vendors are using inexpensive hard disk drives as the medium for archiving data. The hard disk drive storage system is sold bundled with software to expose the storage as a proprietary archive utility, requiring custom interfaces and application program interfaces to use the archival features.